1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motion picture projectors and in particular to a rapid rewind system to return a film strip from the takeup reel back onto the supply reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When using a motion picture projector, it is necessary after a roll of film has been viewed to return the film strip onto the supply reel in order to ready the reel so that the film again may be shown in the forward direction. In some prior motion picture projectors, when returning the film strip to the supply reel, the supply reel will rewind the film at the same speed at which the projector runs during projection of the film for viewing. This rather slow rewinding of the film takes a substantially longer period of time than would generally be desired. Therefore, some prior motion picture projectors are provided with a rapid rewind drive which will rewind the film onto the supply reel at a substantially faster rate than during projection. However, a cumbersome clutch mechanism often is needed in order to rotate the supply reel at a substantially fast reverse rate.